1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for intermediating images that provides a service providing images via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a net album service is provided to allow users to register images (including static images and dynamic images) on a service site of the Internet. In such a conventional image providing service, a user uploads a digital image through the network or brings image data or a film to a DPE shop and asks the DPE shop to upload through the network, so as to register images to the service site of the Internet. The service site protects the images registered by the user by a password and then opens the images on the network. After that, the user and visitors permitted by the user can browse, select, and download an image. Also, the user and the visitors can make a request of the service site for an extra development of a silver film of the images.
The conventional technique described above is effective in a case in which the user personally registers the image data. However, in a case in which a plurality of users as a group individually attempt to register images to the same album, several problems occur.
For example, the group travels together and several people take some pictures. And each of the photographers separately registers images in the conventional technique. And, each of the photographers is required to provide his or her password to all members of the group and the members of the group are required to input a different password for each of the photographers to access his or her album registered by each of the photographers